Soldier of Fortune
by Checker One
Summary: The introduction is short, but the following chapters won't be this short, I promise lol. This story is about a Slayer, Richard, who travels to different lands such as Weyward trying to find his way home.
1. Soldier of Fortune

I got this idea while I was spacing out, which I do best lol, and I thought, well, just writing a story about one set of characters would be boring, why not have a character travleing throughout all kinds of places? All I know is, I don't own any of the places or characters in any of the following stories except my own character.

Soldier of Fortune – Part One: The Beginning of the End

Richard was just a 17 years of age, living a modest life on a quiet island known as Eroico Island. It was once an island of heroic Slayers (Warriors who fought using a variety of weapons, mainly Swords, small guns, bows, spears, and two handed swords) who fought in Crusades between different worlds, trying to stop all forms of evil that were trying to get to their world. However, after the crusades, when the worlds were at peace, there was no need for swordsmen anymore, and all the blades of old were only used for display. However, no one thought that they would find a need for weapons anymore, and so nobody trained with them. However one day, monsters started to return to the forests and the shadier parts of town, people started to change, they became secretive, selfish, and hostile. Richard knew something was different. His instinct told him to go and find out what was going on. He had to go to the Tower of Guidance, a tower in the Buio Woods that overlooked the world. If he climbed to the top, he would be able to view the entire world, especialy his town. He went to his room and put on his jeans, combat boots, an olive drab hoodie, an Indiana Jones style hat, and yes, a Rage Against the Machine shirt (it may not be our world, but it's still modern times in their world, and they know who Rage is). He then went into his father's room, and got his family's sword from the mantle. Drawing the 

sword, he relised that it was still sharp and gleaming, though he'd never once seen his father polish it. He sheathed it and put it on his back. Before he went back to his room to grab his cigarettes, he remembered his father's guns. Knowing that he was no expert with a sword, he went into his father's gun box, revealing a variety of handguns. Richard saw one in paticular that caught his eye. It was in a worn leather holster, but gleamed like his sword. It was a an old revolver that looked like something out of a spaghetti western, but it also looked like it could take down an elephant. Putting extra rounds into the loops on his belt, and he holstered the gun and put it on. He grabbed his smokes and began his walk to the tower. He didn't encounter any opposition on the way, but had a sense of foreboding, that something wasn't right about the tower. His suspicions were right though, he walked up to the door only to have it burst off the hinges. Out from the opening came a paticuarly feared villain from one of Richard's history books, it was none other than the Mars Adept Sautoros. Without a word, he drew his sword. He had only one thought on his mind, kill everyone in Eroico. Laying his eyes upon Richard, he decided that he would be his frist victim. Richard drew his sword, he knew who Sautoros was, he knew everything about him, and he wasn't about to retreat. "Boy, you may as well just stab yourself with that", he scoffed. Richard got into a ready position. Sautoros laughed, and held up his left hand, palm facing Richard. "Flare Storm…" Richard was burnt bad, and fell down onto his knees. He shoved his sword into the ground and leaned on it. Looking up he saw the Sautoros was looking down on him. There wasn't much he could do here. Sautoros stared down Richard and walked past him. Richard couldn't let him get to the town. He grit his teeth and got back up. Drawing his gun and cocking it, Sautoros turned around and went to use more psynergy, but Richard squeezed off a desperate shot before he could, and it hit Sautoros. He fell down on one knee. He teleported away not more than a few moments later. Richard ran into the tower and to the top. Upon opening the door that would have led to the final staircase to the roof, but it opened into what looked like a cave. Richard walked in, and the door slammed shut behind him. He limped through the only passageway there was. He needed a medic, 

and fast. He saw light, and went towards it. He collapsed right after walking through the entrence to the cave. It was no cave at all, but in fact Mt. Alpha, though, Richard didn't know that. He rolled onto his back and looked at the sky, when his view was impeded by a young blue haired girl and a short boy with blond hair. His vision blurred, and he blacked out…


	2. Weyward Son

Soldier of Fortune 2 – Adventures in Weyward

Richard came to in a small room with a straw roof. He remembered being defeated by Sautoros, entering the tower, then…collapsed outside of a cave? It didn't make sense. He rolled over and saw the blue haired girl again. She was sitting on a chair next to him, and upon seeing him roll over smiled and asked him how he was. Richard nodded, and returned the smile. "You know…I don't think I've ever seen you before…where are you from?", the girl asked, and Richard promptly replied "Eroico Island…" he sat up in the bed and reached for his cigarettes. For a second he couldn't find them, but then he relised he was looking in the wrong pocket. He lit up his cigarette and took a long drag. "…where exactly am I?", he asked. "You're in Vale, a quiet but friendly town. By the way, I don't think I got your name". "My name is—" he was cut off by a large explosion. The house was blown to pieces, but neither the girl nor Richard were hurt. "—is Richard, what's yours?" Another loud explosion, this one throwing them a few feet back. It was Sautoros again, but this time he wasn't alone. He had Menardi with him, Richard had read about her as well. Richard reached for his gun, but it wasn't there. He reached for his sword, that wasn't there either. They both were a few yards away, but too close to Sautoros to get near. He still wasn't exactly all that recovered either, not that it would have mattered much if he was 100 or missing both his arms. Sautoros had that grin again, and went to raise up his hand again, when Richard made a dash for his weapons. "Fireball.." mumbled Sautoros, and a barrage of fireballs came from his hand. They were crashing all around Richard, but he was able to get to his weapons. He quickly strapped on his gun and drew his sword. He wasn't going to lose, not this time. Fireballs were still coming from Sautoros, but Richard charged right at him, dodging any fireballs that got too close to him. Richard jumped, and Sautoros went to go and swing his sword at him, but when he looked up, there was a blinding light behind Richard, and what appeared to be…wings? He made a mistake thinking about such a thing in the 

midst of combat. Richard cut him, but his blade hardly cut Sautoros's armor. Then his eyes glowed and over-flowed with light, and as Sautoros laughed at him, Richard drove his blade clean through him. He pulled it out and Sautoros fell over. Menardi ran over to Sautoros. She wanted to turn around and attack Richard, but she could tell Sautoros wasn't in good shape, and the two of them wordlessly warped out of there. Richard blacked out…

He once again woke up with the blue haired girl looking after him, only this time he had only been out for an hour or so, so they remained where the battle took place. By now, the girl had taken care of all his wounds and Richard felt a lot better. He made small talk, and learned that her name was Mia, and that she travled her from far away with three friends. He also learned she knew how to use.."Psynergy"..whatever that was, he thought, to heal him. She wondered about the wings and the light, she had seen them too. She wondered if he was an adept, there was a chance he could've been after that display. She tried to teach him a bit of psynergy, and to both of their surprise it didn't take him more than an hour to learn basic spells. He was able to learn Ply, at the least. Upon mastering that, the three others she had mentioned came walking up. Mia introduced them as Issac, Ivan, and Garet. She told them all about what had happened. They agreed that they needed to find Sautoros and Menardi and stop them, but, they also had to find out how they came back, after all, they had killed him atop of Venus Lighthouse years ago. The Adepts all took turns trying to teach Richard Psynergy, but it seemed that he picked up on Venus Psynergy very easily. He learned a few spells from Issac that were bit more than basic at a speed that boggled all of them. It had taken them years of combat experience to learn those spells, and in a matter of a few hours he had learned a variety of earth spells, a very limited amount of fire and wind spells, and a handfull of water spells. They learned from him that he had never really held a sword before, and never for combat purposes until the fight with Sautoros, and so they 

trained him with a sword as well. For four months they trained him non-stop, and in the most grueling conditions. They didn't have time to waste, and nobody learns to be a master swordsman in four months, so they had to speed up that process a little bit…At the end of those four months, they decided he had learned enough, and could hold his own against Sautoros, at least if he was with the four of them. They took a week to rest and gather provisions for their journey. Richard relised that he would have to conserve his ammo as best he could, as there was no telling the next time he would be able to get his hands on some. They set out early in the day, marching towards Imil, to the Mercury Lighthouse. They assumed he had unfinished buisness with the Mercury and Venus lighthouses, as each time the lighthouses were lit, he was there for a good bit longer afterwards, and then stopped by the four of them. After three days of marching they came upon the border of Imil. It was earily quiet, even though they were still a distance away, normal even a little further back you could always hear something going on. It was then that they noticed the light at the top of Mercury Lighthouse was slowly starting to dim. They all knew who was responsible, and ran up that lighthouse like it was nobody's buisness. When they got to the top, they saw Sautoros with his hand on the ball of light that came out of the lighthouse, and it seemed like he was absorbing it. The light already seemed half of it's original size, they had to stop him. He hadn't seen them yet, and Issac didn't intend on giving him a chance to notice their presence. He held his drawn sword above his head, and casted Ragnarok on Sautoros. He was knocked down, and his hand was no longer touching the light. The light seemed to be slipping from his body, slowly, but still leaving him. His eyes were fierce, angry, but somehow…not as human as any of them remembered them to be. He was no longer himself, now, he was pure evil, looking to slaughter anyone and anything, and he wanted all of the lighthouses' power to do it. Without movement or anything, he cast Inferno on the party, and it was way too unexpected for any counter-measures. The whole party was knocked down, but only Ivan was seriously hurt. Mia went to tend to his wounds while Issac and Garet went into a two-on-one melee battle with Sautoros. Richard stood there helplessly, unsure of what to do, when he saw 

Menardi sneaking up behind Issac and Garet, he drew his gun and shot. She deflected the shot, and he fired again, and again, and again, and—_CLICK_. He had forgotten to reload after the other two shots he had fired, and she had deflected all his shots. Richard looked up from his gun only to see Menardi closing in on him fast. He drew his sword, and prepared for a fight. Sautoros was taking on the other two like it was a game, but he got bored pretty quick…again, he used Psynergy without any notice, this time he cast Eruption, taking down Garet. Issac, barely standing, cast Gaia, but it didn't even scratch the Mars Adept looming over him. He sliced Issac bad, and had fell as well. The left Richard, who was getting beaten just as bad as the others. Menardi was preparing herself for the finishing blow, and Richard knew that it didn't look good for him, when he noticed Sautoros standing over Issac and Garet, then turn to Mia and Ivan. Neither of the two stood a chance against him, and if Sautoros wasn't stopped, Mia wouldn't be able to get to Issac and Garet to heal them. Was this it? Was this how their adventure would end, just as it started? No.

_Santo Michael, prega per noi_

The skies clouded almost instantly, and a Heavenly light shone down on Richard and his comrads. Richard got up, though, he wasn't standing, he noticed his feet were off the ground. He had sprouted Angel Wings, and his eyes once again filled with light. He picked up his sword and it glowed with a Heavenly Radiance that frightened both Sautoros and Menardi. Flying at Menardi with blinding speed, he drove his sword through her heart. She staggered back, and fell forward onto her face. Richard turned at Sautoros, who looked Richard dead in the eyes. Issac slashed his back with three powerful strokes, and cast Ragnarok once more after Sautoros had fallen. The wings and glow had left Richard, 

who was now exhausted and leaning on his sword. Nobody had any idea what had just happened, but they knew only one thing, if they were going to finish these two off, it had to be now. Richard sheathed his sword and stagered to Menardi's side. The look in her eyes was different, and Richard knew that he couldn't just let her and Sautoros die. He reached for his medical supplies and proceeded to clean her wounds. "Are you crazy?! Why are you trying to save her after she just almost killed all of us?!" cried Garet. "She's a human being, and if you look into Sautoros's eyes you'll see they're different, just the same as her's. If you don't want to look at it that way, look at is like this, if we do save them, we might be able to find out how they came back and what they were trying to do to the lighthouse's light." Garet grunted, but knew Richard was right. After tending to Ivan, who was now back up on his feet with the help of Issac, Mia tended to the grateful Sautoros. Richard helped up Menardi and put her arm on his shoulder so that she could use him as support to walk. They succesfully got the wounded back to town, which was active once again. Richard brought Menardi into one room, while the others struggled to get Sautoros in the other room. Richard collapsed in a chair next to her bed. "You know, that little prayer you said, before you grew wings, you know what you did, right? Also, the fact that you could do that, you know what that makes you, right?" He obviously had no idea, he didn't even really know how he got here. Menardi explained about the history of Angelic Slayers and their narrowing bloodline. Angelic Slayers were Slayers, naturally, but, they were descended from Angels. The prayer Richard had said translated to "Saint Michael, pray for us". Saint Michael, the Archangel, the Slayer. Richard was descended from the blood-line of Saint Michael himself, and should be able to utilize that power whenever he wants to, should he be deemed worthy in the eyes of Heaven. It wouldn't be easy, but there was a chance. Menardi drifted off to sleep, and Richard fell asleep in his chair watching over her. He knew tomorrow would be a hell of a day…


End file.
